When We First Met
by apiratesmile
Summary: Onseshot. It's Valentine's Day and Jane's wife is watching over him and thinking about the first time that they met. Enjoy :


A story from Jane's wife's perspective. I have always been fascinated about her and although I completely believe Jane and Lisbon should be together. I think there must have been something about their relationship that makes Jane like he is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Please do not grieve, my love. Please go back to the way you once were. Before I left…

When I first saw you, you were sitting casually by the bar with a drink in hand. Three blondes were crowded around you, as if you were God's gift to women. I could not help but roll my eyes at you.  
No man had the right to look as if he owned the world. No man had the right to look that gorgeous either but you looked as if you liked being defiant of these basic rules.

I was with Ralph then. In no way could he hope to compare with you. A giant of a man with short cropped hair and a tight expression, he towered over me controlling every aspect of my being. The navy dress I wore was a little too revealing for my taste and the diamond necklace was ostentatious but it pleased Ralph and I was not stupid enough to defy him.

He led me to a table that coincidentally, was near you. From my position I was able to watch you as you gallantly flirted with the women who looked as if they combined could not come up with half a brain. Of course a man like you would be so shallow.

"I will have the steak and potatoes with whatever the heck you have on tap," Ralph ordered without even glancing at a menu, "she will have the Cesar salad with no chicken and no dressing and give her a water."

"Ralph," I began slowly, "I really don't think that I—"

"Trust me, Vivette," Ralph held up a hand to silence me, "I know what you want."

If he had truly known what I wanted he would have ordered me a burger with a side of fries and a coke, but I don't tell him this. I don't argue. I just return to watching you. Why? I don't know. You seem to embody everything that I hate. I grew up with old-world money and the upbringing of a duchess and I hated every moment of it right up to the part where I was carefully selected to spend the rest of my life with Ralph. You seemed to embody my background. You had the same suave attitude and well trained airs that I had grown up with all my life.

Your type was nothing new to me and yet I was fascinated. It must have been your eyes. They were a breathtaking blue, the kind of shade of color that can only be found when the ocean is calm and peaceful. They were also very sharp and flitted around you as if you wanted to make sure you were taking in every detail.

I continued to watch you until suddenly those eyes were upon me, meeting my gaze head on. Immediately, I lowered my eyes embarrassed at being caught in the act. It took a few moments for me to gain the courage to look back up, but you were gone. Frantically I looked around but I could not see you anywhere.

"Here you go," informed the waiter, placing our meals in front of us, "enjoy."

I looked down miserably at my salad only to discover it wasn't a Cesar salad. It was a hamburger piled high with lettuce, tomato, onions, ketchup. It was beautiful.

"What is this," Ralph turned to the waiter angrily, "this is not what she ordered."

"I am so sorry sir," the waiter said flustered, "I could have sworn you said hamburger. I will take this away immediat—"

"No," I quickly interjected, "I mean. That is quite alright."

The waiter had nodded eager to leave the menacing glare of Ralph, "well then, enjoy your meal."

Ralph looked at the burger now grasped in my hand, "that is going to make you only fatter, Vivette. I hope you know that your weight matters."

I tried desperately not to role my eyes. Weight was hardly my biggest concern with him around. We sat there in silence as we always did and quietly ate our meals. I began picking at my fries bored, my only source of interest having disappeared. As I had picked up another fry my finger glanced off a piece of paper. Curious, I had lifted it from the plate careful to make sure Ralph was not looking.

_Go out to the balcony_

I had looked around the restaurant, again hoping to see someone staring pointedly at me. But every ones attention was fixated on their meals. I do not know what made me want to go out to the balcony but I did. There was only the matter of excusing myself from Ralph's withering glare.

"I am going to freshen up, Ralph," I had lied, standing up and taking my purse, "I'll only be a minute."

Ralph continued chewing. I had figured that meant that I was allowed to go. When had it resorted to this? I had never been controlled by anyone. My parents tried to mold me into a model daughter but I would not have it. I fought them off tooth and nail. Everything I did was because it was what I wanted to do. But now…

I had felt ridiculous walking out onto the balcony completely clueless of who I was supposed to meet. Then suddenly you were there.

"Hello," you said holding out a hand, "I'm Patrick."

"Vivette," I shook his hand confused, "you sent the note?"

"Well you looked positively miserable with Mr. Giant over there," he smirked placing his hands in his pockets.

"And you changed the order," I realized shaking my head, "how could you have possibly have known that?"

"Let's just say that I am very observant."

"And a mind reader apparently, you're not psychic are you?" I asked intrigued. There did seem to be something other worldly about you.

"There is no such thing as psychics," he pointed out firmly, "even though I pretend to be one."

"A fake psychic?" I raised my brow.

You nodded, a nice smile playing on your lips. You really were quite handsome. Beautiful blonde curls framed your face and you had a youthful vigor about you. We began to talk about everything and anything. Suddenly, my view of you slipped away and changed. I wanted to know more. You weren't like any man I had met. You were your own person. A complete original.

I left Ralph that night. I didn't have any fear of him anymore. There was something about you that made me feel safe. There was something about you that made me want to spend the rest of my life with you.

You may be proud and egotistical and infuriating but I will always love you.

Happy Valentine's Day, my love

* * *

Well? Tell me what you think. I love REVIEWS and think they are a great help!!! If I get some positive feedback I might consider continuing this : )

Thanks for reading!


End file.
